Even Words Can Trigger a Memory
by LonestarKnight
Summary: Bit Cloud, his name is all that is known. Other then that, he's a mystery. One day, Leena says something to drive him away. Now that he's gone, she's determined to discover why he left. Unknowingly, she's about to become part of his destiny.
1. Goodbye Bit

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids  
  
"Good job Bit. We knew we could count on you." Doc cheered through the vid screen. The Liger Zero started to walk away from the wreckage of zoids. His partner, the Shadow Fox piloted by Brad, walked beside him. Both were severally damaged but still capable of handling another zoid or two. Leena was screaming and cursing about the battle as her custom made Gunsniper was laying with it's system frozen.  
  
"Dammit Bit. Why didn't you tell me that they had a Gunsniper sniping?" Leena growled. "It slipped my mind." "Why you! You're going to pay for forgetting! You hear me Bit Cloud?!" "Well, I guess the good thing about her threat is that you have a running start." Brad laughed.

* * *

The day had passed and night begun to fall. The Hover Cargo was parked in the middle of the desert with very few lights on. Everyone was in bed sleeping off the days long hours. Well, everyone except Bit Cloud. He was in his bedroom reading a document on the computer. Papers were thrown about on the desk and folders were covering each other, each was open and had papers in it.  
  
"What you looking at Bit?" A low voice was heard behind him. "Nothing really." "Looks like something to me." Brad walked over to Bit and peered at the screen and then at the papers on the desk. "Now I see why you've been so tired lately." Bit turned. "Listen Brad. Don't tell anyone about this." "How many people know?" "The police of course, but they gave up five months ago. Leon and Jack are trying to help me out." "Should of figured that something was up when they both quit their teams. Kelly and Chris seemed pretty pissed, especially when Jack took the Saix's he gave them with him." "Brad, promise me. I don't want the others to know. If they ever found out, it could put them in grave danger." Brad stared at Bit. Rarely ever did Bit get serious, but, when he did you knew it was something important.

* * *

The next day, Bit was in the hanger running from Leena. "Listen Leena. It wasn't me! I swear!" "It was too you theif! I'll make you pay for taking it!" "But it was only just a cookie!" Brad watched the humorous scene. 'It's amazing on how Bit is able to keep up this act. To think he's always smiling and laughing while on the inside he's being torn apart with grief.' Doc and Jamie stepped beside him Brad.  
  
"Man, not again. Don't those two ever stop?" Jamie complained. "It'll all be over with once Leena catches him. Nothing to worry about." "Jamie is going to bang up our best pilot." "Well, I guess he'll have a few bruised ribs here and there but he'll survive. "Get back here Bit!" Leena yelled out. "No way!" "Bit." She growled, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to be a coward?" "Yeah, she did but to bad I didn't listen."   
  
She managed to grab a hold of Bit and slam him to the ground and pinned him with her foot. "You should learn to quit stealing my cookies. You mustn't have had very good parents if you act like a child." She scowled. Next thing she knew, Bit had tripped her to the ground and flipped up to his feet. Leena sat up a bit petrified, Bit had never attacked her, not once. "Don't you ever talk about my parents! You have no right to! No one does!" She stood up and yelled back. "Then stop acting like a child!"  
  
"You're the one who acts like a child!" "Me? You keep stealing my cookies!" "It was just one!" "I don't care. They were mine!" "You're one to talk! You steal my food all the time!" "Well, it's my father's Hover Cargo! I can do what I want! You're just a hapless junk dealer and a thief!" "And you think it's my fault that I'm a junk dealer?" "Now I see why you lived alone before we found you. You're such a jerk. It's probably the reason why your parents didn't want you and left you alone!" Bit stared at her in shock.  
  
"Oh boy, this won't end well." Brad commented. "You have no idea who my parents are! And you sure as hell no idea what I went through before I met you! I was finally getting used to being alone and then you people came and took me in! And all you've done is treat me badly and abuse me! And then you accuse my parents of being bad parents and didn't want me. You know what!" "What?" Leena yelled out trying to match scream for scream. "I quit!"  
  
Everyone stared in shock, "What?!" Bit ran over to the Liger and hopped into the cockpit. "Leena, if anyone I'd expect you to at least know how I feel with your mom. But, I guess I was wrong. It's not me who needs to quit acting like a child. It's you. Come on Liger." With that, Bit left the hanger. "Oh boy. Without Bit we're screwed in the battles. I don't care how strong my Shadow Fox is." Brad sighed as he stepped out of the hanger. Leena yelled out, "And good riddens! As far as I'm concern we don't need you or your Liger Zero!" 


	2. Introducing Strike Team

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids

A/N: Sorry, for some reason when I update, it doesn't allow anyone to see the new chapters so I removed the story and re-created it.  
  
"Told you I could get a good price." Doc started to laugh like a maniac. "Doc, zoid checkups are never that expensive. We can never afford them because Leena is always wasting ammo and you're always buying parts. If you two cut down a bit we could afford a check up twice a month." Jamie scold the two as he kept his eyes on the road. "Watch it Jamie." Leena glared at him threatening. Their jeep pulled up to the Hover Cargo and the hanger doors opened. Once inside, they discovered something that made them all shriek.  
  
"Where's the Liger armors!" Doctor Toros cried. All three units, Jager, Panzer, Schneider, were missing. "I can't believe this. We're only gone for three hours and they're stolen!" Jamie whined as he ran over to the wall that all three units once hung from. "Where's the Shadow Fox?" Leena asked a bit puzzled.

* * *

"Told you that we'd be able to pull it off. Get everything you need?" Brad asked as Bit looked in the back of the Gustav. There in the corner was his trunk and computer. "Yep." Bit checked in the side mirror to see if everything was alright. The long flat trailer attached the back was still connected and the three colored boxes containing the armor units laid together neatly to preserve as much need room as possible. On the space that was left by the boxes stood the Shadow Fox with the Liger beside it. "Why'd you bring the Liger with us?" "Buddy was getting in a bit of a tizzy because I was leaving him." "I'll still never get on how you can speak to your zoid and not hear words." "You speak to your zoid sometimes." "But mine doesn't respond with growls." Brad smirked. "You tryin to say something?" "Nothin really, just that you're insane." "Or gifted." "Cocky son of…"  
  
They pulled up to a red, white and blue with a little green hover cargo. Brad whistled, "Whoa, who's Hover Cargo?" "Mine." "Since when could you afford one? You haven't even paid off Doc yet." "I paid him back about a month ago." Brad cocked an eye brow. "Last time I checked I was the only actually getting paid by him." "I had an account set up before you guys came along. Everything was invested in stocks and a few other things. Let's just say Harry ain't the only one with cash laying around." "So you…left your account alone for two years making us think that you were broke?" "That about sums it up."  
  
Bit drove the Gustav into the Hover Cargo and parked inside the Hanger. There they saw two other zoids, the Lightning Saix and Red Blade Liger. "Take it Leon and Jack are bunking up here?" "Yeah, they both figured it'd be safer for the girls since we're getting involved with some pretty dangerous people." "I might bunk up here as well." "There's no money to be made." "I know. But from what I've learned from you is that there's more to life than money."  
  
The two hopped out of the Gustav and made their way to the control room. There they saw Jack and Leon playing a game of cards at the table in front of the T.V. "Hey Bit." Leon greeted. "Took you long enough." Jack snickered as he laid down a full house. Leon threw his cards down in defeat. "Welcome Bit Cloud." A strange feminine voice was heard. "Hey Bit, who's that? I didn't see any other zoids except ours." "I'd like you to meet HC. Short for Hover Cargo." "That's a weird name. Well where is she?"  
  
A small vid screen lowered and a computer generated woman appeared on the screen, "I am HC." "You mean HC is a computer?!" "Technically I am the Hover Cargo's main system. I have complete control over the Hover Cargo. From driving, to security, to launching the zoids for a battle." "Wow Bit. You really did out do yourself." "Actually I'm the one who programmed her." Leon stated as he discarded three cards and drew three more. "HC, register Brad Hunter as part of the Strike Team." Bit commanded.  
  
A panel along the far wall opened up. "Brad, walk over to the panel and stared into the dot on the screen." Brad did as she ask. "Retina Scan complete. Place hand on sensor pad." Brad complied with the command. "Insert Zoid Gear if you wish to be registered as part of the team." Brad inserted his Zoid Gear into the scanner. "Copying data complete. Registration complete. Welcome to the Strike Team Brad Hunter." Brad removed his zoid gear and slid it into the pocket of his coat. "So you're not only looking for the Blue Fang Syndicate, you're forming your own team? Take it you're the leader?" "On this team there is no leader. Just allies." Bit responded.  
  
"Brad. Would you like a Z.S.S.R.T. installed on your zoid?" Brad looked at the computer a bit puzzled. "It's a Zoid Scanning System Report Transmitter." Leon blurted out, "Similar to what Jamie used except it keeps in constant contact with our zoids. It even allows H.C. to communicate with the zoids A.I." "Yeah sure. Take it you did all the work yourself?" "Actually Dr. Layon developed this. And he helped me develop H.C. You didn't actually think I did it all alone did you?" Leon held down his cards to reveal a two pair. "Good but not good enough. A straight." Jack lowered his cards down in a smirk.   
  
"Since when did Dr. Layon decide to help anyone related to Doc?" Brad questioned. "Well, the Blue Fang Syndicate wrecked his Whale King and stole some files, along with some equipment. He's just helping us to pay them back. Plus, we agreed to allow him to study Bit's zoid." "He promised to allow me to watch his every move and I must agree on what he's doing." Bit added in. "Well, I better go and call Doc and tell him that I'm quitting his team. Knowing Bit and Leon, you two are bound to get into trouble. So someone is going to hafta keep an eye on you two." "Low blow." Bit groaned.

* * *

"Whaddya mean you're quitting the team! You can't just quit like that!" Doc argued. "Look Doc, I joined another team. I'm a mercenary and they offered more money. Sorry." "Tell him not to expect to come and get his things!" Leena yelled over the Doc's shoulder as she took a sip of her instant noodles. "That's alright. I brought me a change of clothes." "Brad. Tell me one thing. Were you the one who stole the Liger Units?" Doc questioned with a glare. "Bit stopped by and took them." "And you didn't stop him!" Leena yelled out in fury. "I was hoping that he'd forget that he bought'em from me." Doc sweat dropped with a smile.   
  
"Speaking of Bit. Do you happen to know where he is?" Leena questioned. The screen suddenly went black. "That coward. He knows where Bit is and is afraid to tell us! I'll wring his neck next time I see him!" Leena growled causing the other two males to back down in fright. "Well I guess we're going to be needing some more members." Jamie said as he touched the lump of black stuff on his plate with his fork. "Doc, you sure this is meat?" "Yeah Jamie why?"


	3. Onward To Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids.  
  
The Red Blade Liger dove behind a rock as several bullets exploded into it. "Come on Liger. I know you can do better then that." Leon scold causing the Zoid to roar. "That's better. Jack, you ready?" "Yeah, watch me run circles around these nimrods." Jack bragged as his Lightning Saix erupted in a burst of speed. The two Zaber Tigers that were attacking Leon suddenly flew back when the Lightning Saix ran past them and broke the sound barrier. Leon's Liger emerged over the rock and charged down tigers. "Blade Attack!" He yelled out as the blades opened up. He tore through both tigers like they were butter.  
  
"Good team work. Lightning Saix is at 100% and the Red Blade Liger at 90%. Damage to the Liger is reported to be in the armor on the left side. "Slamming into that boulder to dodge those bullets wasn't a very bright idea." Jack snickered. "Humph, you're one to talk. Your zoid tripped the other day as I recall." "It's not like the Saix can just suddenly turn while moving at high-speeds so I couldn't move out of the way! Besides, that Warshark was covered with sand, how was I to know that he was there? And it got him didn't it!" "Not to mention breaking the right claw."  
  
"Battle over. Battle over. Winner is the Strike Team. Your proceeds shall be deposited into your account." The judge announced. "Time to head home." Leon said as he and the Lightning Saix walked side by side. "Think that idiot in the Zaber Tiger knows that we know he's hiding behind the rock ahead waiting to ambush us?" Jack asked as he kept his cool. "Can a monkey drive?" Leon remarked. "Well, with the right trainer and years of practice." "Shut up." The Red Blade Liger opened his blades as they continued to walk. And just as they predicted, the Zaber Tiger jumped out of it's hiding spot with it's gun aimed at both zoids. Before the pilot knew what happened, the Lightning Saix fired it's double barrel cannon into its' shoulders and the Red Blade Liger sliced off two of it's legs.

* * *

Bit and Brad sat in the control room looking over several files. "From what your father has figured out, the Blue Fang Syndicate is a terrorist organization. Sabotage, assassinations, scandals. The works." "I know that. But what I don't know is why they killed my father." "He was digging into their business, why else?" "A bunch of people are digging into their business and they weren't killed. He must have found something. Something no one else found. A name, a hideout, a plot." "Perhaps he left a clue." Bit turned on the T.V.  
  
"Three hours ago, a group of Pterases and Zaber Tigers attacked International Police Head Quarters and destroyed their zoids. Many in the I.P.D. believe that the Blue Fang Syndicate are behind recent attacks. A terrorist organization created twelve years ago and are behind many attacks in the past. The Zoid Battles Commission offered to help the I.P.D. bring down the syndicate by aiding them the support of their zoids since the I.P.D. has lost most of their zoids in countless attacks over the past month." The reporter on the T.V. said. Bit turned it off. "Right now I don't need to hear anything the news has to say." "Bit, the police passed your father's death as a simple murder right? What makes you believe that the Blue Fang Syndicate are behind it?"  
  
Bit looked into the files some more, "I watched them die. I saw the man who fired that rocket." Brad sighed, "Bit. What if there was a clue at your old home? Like, maybe your father left you something." "No. There can't anything there. The police searched the house and couldn't find anything. They believe that the fire had destroyed any evidence my father had with it." Bit suddenly bolted up, "Thats it!" "Hmm?" Bit threw on his jacket and rushed out the door. Brad quickly followed.  
  
The two jumped in their zoids and rushed out of the hanger. There they saw Leon and Jack coming home from the battle. "Where you going Bit?" Leon asked as his picture appeared in front of Bit. "I think my father did leave a clue behind. You coming?" He didn't even have to ask twice. Leon and Jack turned their zoids around and chased after the Liger Zero and Shadow Fox.

* * *

"Ok you three, ready to go out to eat?" Doc asked as he walked into the living room and saw Leena, Jamie and their new comrade, Derek talking. Derek was slightly taller then Bit and had long black hair tied in a pony tail. His eyes were a piercing blue and his skin was very soft. He was what most people would call a "Lady's Man". He adjusted his red coat. "Yeah sure." He spoke in his deep voice. They all got up and walked out of the briefing room and to the hanger. All the zoids were parked, including Derek's white Konig Wolf. There, they got in the jeep and drove to the nearest town, Serenity."

* * *

"Say, Bit, where is your old house at anyways?" Leon asked as the four cat like zoids trailed through the desert. Bit looked through the papers in his hands while he let the Liger Zero run on its own. Jack sighed, "You never do listen. He said it was Siren." "It's Serenity. The City of Serenity. Or, at least that's where we stayed during the school year. We had a second house in the oasis by Terrance. "Your parents own that oasis? Doesn't seem like a detective would make enough to own an oasis. A house maybe." Brad inquired. "My mom was a model. She made more money in a week then what my dad made in a year. But he didn't care. He loved his job." Bit answered. Lights started to come into view. Lights belonging to the town of…Serenity. 


	4. A New Desire

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids.  
  
Bit and the others walked their zoids through the streets of the city. Kids went awe at the sight of the zoids. All four zoids were unique…in a sense considering that there were only three Lightning Saixes and the Red Blade Liger was very rare. The Shadow Fox and Liger Zero however were one of a kind. "Bit, you sure we're allowed to be walking our zoids in the middle of the city?" Brad questioned. "Don't worry. Serenity is a city that welcomes zoids. In fact, they really don't care. Just as long as you don't cause any mayhem. Haven't you noticed the other zoids walking down the street?" The four passed a Command Wolf. "Erm." Brad groaned because he had noticed them. I mean, who wouldn't have noticed them!"  
  
"Besides, my house has plenty of yard space so we'll be able to park without smashing anything." Said the Zero pilot. "I must say, this place is pretty nice. Kinda small for a city though. What's the population?" Leon asked. "No more then ten thousand. We preferred small cities then big ones. Less crime and a much better place to raise a child. The only problem was that both of my parent's jobs were located in the bigger cities." They saw, at the corner of the street a diner. They turned there, and beside the diner, was a wide and long drive way. Grass surrounded the drive way. At the end of the drive way was a huge burned down house. The yard around it had to be at least two acres. Beside the house was a Shield Liger.  
  
"Who's Liger?" Leon asked as memories of his old Shield Liger came to mind. "My fathers. When we're done here, let's take it with us. I want to keep it in memory of him." The other pilots nodded without a word. They knew what it was like to have something of sentimental value, especially if it belonged to a relative. Leon probably knew this the most out of them.

* * *

Leena and her family were sitting down and eating dinner at the local diner. Doc started to chow down on his plate of pasta like he was a starved lion. "Chill Doc. You have plenty of time to eat." Jamie sweated the fact that everyone stared. "So Leena, what all sorts of things are you interested in?" Derek inquired as he kept a lustful eye on the red headed vixen. "Oh you know. Shopping and zoid battles." "I bet you have a lucky boyfriend." "No way." "Are you kiddin? No one would be able to survive a week going out with her." Jamie blurted out and was whacked on the head.  
  
"I bet you have secret admirers." Derek smiled a toothy smile. "I wouldn't exactly call him a secret admirer. More like a thorn in my backside." "What's his name." "Harry Champ." Derek spat out the coffee he was drinking. "You mean the Harry Champ!" "Yeah, he keeps asking me out and I keep turning him down." "Why is that?" "I'm just waiting for the right person to come and sweep me away."  
  
"Hey, isn't that the Liger Zero? Red Blade Liger? Lightning Saix? Shadow Fox!" Derek's eyes almost popped out in amazement. Of course, who's wouldn't when you get to see four rare zoids piloted by very famous pilots. Leena and the others quickly turned around to face the window and there they were. Walking two by two with the Liger Zero slightly ahead of the Red Blade Liger. "Bit?" Was the first word out of Leena's mouth. "So that's the team Brad joined up with." Doc pouted, "A team like that would wipe the floor with us!"  
  
Leena quickly dashed out of the diner with Derek not far behind her. Doc paid the bill and ran after the two with Jamie. The four watched in the shadows as the four zoids stopped in front of a burned down house. 'What's going on? Why is Bit and the others stopping there?' Leena was puzzled. She watched as all four zoid pilots hop out of their zoids. They snuck closer to the house without being noticed. Bit pull out a cell phone, "H.C. We'll be returning with a Shield Liger. Make some room for it. Oh yeah, and before I forget. Bring the Gustav over here."

* * *

Bit and the others walked into the burned down house. The door was missing so access was easy. A foul stench filled the air, it almost made Bit barfed but he held it in. He had to find the truth. He had to prove that his father was really assassinated by the Blue Fang Syndicate and discover where they were to make them pay. They proceeded through what was once the living. All of them had flashlights in their hands.  
  
They continued through a hallway until they came to a burned door. "It's stuck." Bit clarified as he tried to open it. "Stand back." Brad dove at the door with his shoulder, knocking it down and falling down a flight of stairs. "That was brilliant." He said a bit sarcastic as he got up and popped his neck. "Remind me to use Bit's hard head as a battering ram next time." The other three stepped down the stairs slowly, checking to make sure they wouldn't give way. Unknowing to them, they had a group of followers. "So this is your basement. Kinda dull." Brad looked around. "Man does this place gives me the creeps." Jack shivered a bit.  
  
"If you think this is scary. Wait until you see Bit piss Leena off. You'll have nightmares." Leon joked. 'Why you. I'll get you brother.' Leena growled mentally as they looked down the stairs at the four men who were searching the place. "So what are we looking for anyways?" Leon asked. Jack leaned against the far wall and went into a trance of thought. Before he knew it, the wall gave way and he ended up down a flight of stairs. "That." Said Brad as the three ran down the stairs after Jack.  
  
"At least now my pride isn't the only one that's hurt at the moment." said the long haired mercenary. "I'd make you eat those words but right now I'm going to wish for a medic." They stared around the room. It looked like no one had been down there in years, much less a fly. Or a fire might I add. In the corner was a desk with a strange circular machine on it. Against the right wall was a computer with a pile of folders beside it. A desk to their right with a bunch of papers on it and a door that's open to reveal a room specifically used to develop photos. "This must have been father's crime lab." Bit stated the obvious.  
  
"Good. We might be able to find some evidence in here." Jack said as the split up. Jack walked over to the computer and started to look at the documents in it while Leon checked the folders beside it. Brad sat at the desk and started to rummage through the papers. Bit walked over to the table in the corner and stared at the circular device. Beside it was a golden locket. He opened it, there was a picture of him when he was younger. Behind him was his mother and father. They were all smiling a truly happy smile. This brought tears to Bit's eyes for memories started to come back. Memories of the day that picture was taken.  
  
"Dammit! We need to find some information! We can't let them murder my parents and get away with it!" Bit punched the table in anger. To his surprise, the device activated when he did it. A hologram of his father appeared. "Ahem." The hologram said. Brad and the others stopped what they were doing and walked over to where Bit was and stared at it. Behind them, hiding in the doorway was Leena and the others staring ahead. They could clearly see the hologram since it was bigger then a normal human.  
  
"Bit, if you're seeing this now then it must mean that I am dead." The hologram said as he started to walk in place a bit, "My son. I know it must be hard growing up without a father. You're probably all grown up by now. A wonderful man. With kids no doubt. Beautiful children. And a great zoid pilot. Yes, a zoid pilot. I remember when you were just a kid you'd always dream about owning your own zoid and becoming the greatest pilot ever." Bit stared as tears started to come to his eyes. "You're probably wondering why I had the need to make something like this. The truth is, I decided to take a case. A very important case dealing with a general's sudden death. During the case I discovered some important information that was needed to be presented to the royal courts. A powerful terrorist group was behind the murder. The general had double crossed them and so he paid with his life. I looked deeper then what I should have. I discovered that the group was planning on reviving the Death Suarer. A powerful zoid that at one time almost destroyed the world. In the past, we were lucky that the zoid wasn't at full power. For the army of the republic was able to take it down the a little outside help. But at full power, none would be able to stand up to it. None that is, except an Ultimate X. In the past, there were Organoids. But they eventually permanently fused with zoids to create Ultimate Xs. A zoid capable of learning and remembering past battles to grow stronger. But, they lose their added speed and power given by a Organoid able to leave the zoid." Bit's father sat on a holographic chair, "This permanent fusing gave the zoid something better. Something that a Organoid who temporarily fused could never give. And that is the power I call 'Full Potential'. The power gives the zoid incredible power. More power then even the Death Suarer. But, there is a catch. The pilot must be have the ability to call upon this power. If it is used though, it could kill them. However, I'm not sure if a pilot with that kind of ability still exists anymore. If that is true, then the Death Suarer cannot be stopped if it is revived and all life on Zi will…cease to exist. Bit, my son, you must stop the Blue Fang Syndicate from accomplishing their goals. They wish to use it to bring the world on its knees but the Death Suarer cannot be controlled!"  
  
Everyone was speechless, what could they say? The fate of the world now rested on their shoulders. And as far as they knew, there was only two Ultimate X pilots and two Ultimate Xs. Liger Zero and Berserk Fury with Bit and Vega as the pilots. But Vega couldn't be the pilot, he could barely control the Berserk Fury. And neither could Bit. Could he?  
  
'Oh Bit.' Leena cried mentally. She truly felt sorry for him. The last time she felt sorry for him was when they found out he was piloting an Ultimate X for they knew how dangerous they were. But now she just found out about his parents and the burden placed upon his shoulders. All those cracks she made, those really hurt him deeply. She probably made him hate her for life. But she didn't know. How could she have known? Bit never talked about his past with anyone.  
  
"My son, I'm sorry for placing such a heavy burden on you. Truly I am. But you are the only one I can trust to do this. Take care of your mother for me. And remember. Bit, you make me proud." Bit dropped to his knees. "Good bye, my son." The hologram disappeared. "Father. Don't leave me!" Everyone looked bewilder at the once cocky zoid pilot who was now on his knees crying. "Let's take these files and leave Bit alone for a bit." Leon ordered. The other two acknowledged and they did just that. Leena and the others quickly ran out of the house to be seen. "Poor Bit. I can hardly imagine how much he is hurting right now." Leon sighed as a Gustav pulled up with a flatbed attached to it.  
  
Brad hopped into the Shield Liger, "Well, all we can do is help him get revenge and stop the Blue Fang Syndicate." "There will be no money involved. You two do realize that right?" Leon glanced at Jack and then at Brad who parked the Shield Liger on the Gustav. "Like I said before. Bit has taught me that there are more things in life then money." Brad smirked. "Bit is facing a powerful foe. So he'll need a powerful ally. Besides, if I don't help and you three get creamed I'll feel bad." Said Jack as he parked his Lightning Saix beside the Shield Liger. Minutes later Bit walked out of the house. Around his neck was the locket and in his eyes burned a new desire. 


	5. Leena's Quest

Disclaimer: I don't own zoids.   
  
Leena laid in her bed at night, hopelessly trying to go to sleep. "I can't believe that was the great Bit Cloud back at that ruined house. I tell ya, that Liger Zero of his is sweet." Derek ranted on to Jamie about how cool the zoids were. "I'd hafta say though, the Red Blade Liger looked equally cool." "Do you have an off button?" "I'm just trying to chit chat. Sheesh." "Well anyways, you should keep it down. Leena can hear you and she's trying to go to sleep." "Speaking of Leena, what's up with her tonight." "She's kinda feeling down right now." "Why's that."  
  
Jamie stopped what he was doing and looked at Derek, "Bit Cloud was part of this team once. I'm sure you know. But what you don't know is why he quit. Two months ago, Leena sort of said some things in one of their many fights. Hey, she always says things so it was no big deal. But this time she said something that struck a nerve." "About his parents?" "Yeah, she was just trying to get him riled up, not hurt his feelings. She didn't know. We didn't know. Bit never talked about the past with us. And so he left, bitterly. Leena blames herself for his leaving, though, it's pretty much true." "Who'd ever thought that Leena had a heart after all?" Derek joked. 'Am I really that bad?' Leena cried to herself mentally after overhearing Derek's comment.

* * *

The next morning, Leena was down in the hanger staring at her Gunsniper. "I wonder if I should go after Bit?" "Maybe you should." Her dad walked up behind her. "Dad! The least you could do is let me know your there before sneaking up on me!" "Sorry Leena. Just couldn't resist." "Besides, what makes you think I'd go after Bit? He left on his own and only plagued us with his cockiness. As far as I can see, we're better off without him. He only stole our kills to rack up points for himself. We could easily do as much damage as he did." "Leena, don't kid yourself. I know you're worried about him. I'm worried about him."  
  
"Leeeeeeeeeena!" Harry's voice cried out. Harry walked into the hanger with Sebastian and Benjamin behind him. Both eyes were black and his nose was broke. "Leena my love, there you are!" "Harry, what are you doing here?" The red head questioned with a glare, "and what happened to your face?" "Bit did it. I tried to challenge him to a battle but he refused so I went to his Hover Cargo to confront him face to face like a man. I wanted to prove that I'm the man only worthy to have your love." "Take it he kicked the living daylights out of you?" Doc laughed. Leena herself couldn't help but release a small little giggle herself.  
  
"No one ever told me that he knew martial arts!" Harry cried as images of Bit round housing him in the face came to mind. "Come on Leena, how about I treat you to dinner. It'll help me recover faster." Harry smiled a very innocent smile. "Harry…NO!" "But babe! I'll buy you a new gun for your Gunsniper. How about a whole new zoid? Two new zoids?" "You think you can just buy me off like that?" "Well, how about I…" Leena grabbed Harry and carried him to the door and flung him out into the hot desert sand.   
  
"You know Leena. That wasn't very smart. He knows where Bit is…you could of.." Before Doc could finish, Leena was out that door after Harry to beat…er ask where Bit was. "Leena no not the arms!" "Tell me where he is!" Doc overheard. He didn't have to see the sight to bring a smile to his face, just the sound of it was more then enough.

* * *

The Liger Zero Jager strolled through the desert without a care in the world. They came to a pretty big oasis with a large mountain like rock near the lake. From the top was water sprouting out, spraying the ever clear lake with its the secrets it unveiled while it traveled underground. Beside the large lake was a cottage. It was simple, but, it was still something Bit would call home. The cottage looked like it did ten years ago. He parked the Liger Zero beside the cottage and hopped out. Then he ran over to the cottage and opened the door. Nothing had change. Everything was left the way they had left it…on their final summer as a family.  
  
He took a deep breath and then walked forward, through the doorway of memories past. As he passed a table, his fingers traced over it's oak top and then over a picture of his parents. Memories of the days he spent in the past with them came flooding back. They were happy memories. Memories he no longer shared. Memories he could no longer have. For back then, he was a different person. Now, he's just a sadden soul who throws on this charade to hide his pain. Each time he laughed was false. Each smile was empty. Each memory was bitter…that is, until he met Liger Zero. Liger seemed to understand him.  
  
But it to was slowly replaced. Replaced by her. He doesn't know why or how, but she had grown on him. He couldn't get her out of his mind. No matter what the case was. She, for some reason, brought him joy even though the two argued like children. That was probably why it hurt him so badly when she said the things she said. When he first met her, if she had said those things, he wouldn't care. He'd just shrug it off. But now what she said truly did affect him. But he'd never admit it. Just like he'd never admit that he always defended her from Harry because he wanted to, not because she forced him to.

* * *

Her Gunsniper trailed through the desert at speeds she thought it couldn't reach. In view was Bit's Hover Cargo. It was truly grand, just like her father's Hover Cargo. "Ok Bit. Time for me to apologize. Just don't think anything of it." She spoke to herself as she came up to the hanger. "State your name and business." A voice was heard from the cargo door. She opened the cockpit, "Leena Toros. I'm here to see Bit." "He is out." "Is anyone else here?" "Yes." "Can I speak to them." "One moment. Allow me to alert them of your arrival get approval."  
  
About a minute had passed before she'd hear the voice again, "You have been approved. Welcome Leena Toros." The hanger door opened. There she saw the Lightning Saix, Red Blade Liger, Shadow Fox and Shield Liger. Between the Red Blade Liger and Shadow Fox was enough space to fit another zoid. A four legged zoid at that, probably the spot where the Liger Zero was docked. Against the wall was a Gustav with the transformation containers hanging on it. All were there except the blue armor, it was replaced with a white box. Most likely containing the Zero Armor.  
  
She hopped out of the cockpit and walked inside. There she was greet by her brother, Leon. "Hey sis. What are you doing here?" "Look for Bit. Where is he?" "He left a couple of hours ago. Took the Jager with him so he's probably already there." "Where's there?" "Can't say." "Why not?" "Sorry, but he doesn't want to be bothered, at least not by you. You really hurt him." Those words struck her heart like a sword. The pain she felt, it was worse then any physical pain she ever felt. "Leon, please, I need to find him." "Leena." She dropped to her knees and grabbed Leon by the legs and looked up at him, "You don't know how badly I need to see him. I…don't know what I'll do if I don't get to see him again."  
  
The Shield Liger raced through the heated desert. For hours she'd been out trying to find Bit. As the Liger continued to run, the words from Leon played in her mind like a broken tape recorder, "If you're looking for Bit, head north. He's at his family's cottage. It's in a pretty big oasis so you can't miss it. Take the Shield Liger. It's a bit faster then your Gunsniper so if you leave now, you'll make it by nightfall."   
  
She stared at the sky and watched as it slowly turned many shades of orange and pink. The blazing ball of fire was now gone. And above were the two moons hanging like a set of pearls in the sky. A patch of green started to come to view. As she drew closer and closer, she started to realize that it was the oasis. She knew it was the right one, for it was large and there was a small house beside the lake. Beside it was the Liger Zero Jager. It stood there, looking at the lake, keeping an eye on it's master who was on top of the large mountain, listening to the winds surround his very presence.  
  
The Liger Zero turned to face the Shield Liger, ready to protect its master from any threat that'd come their way. Leena popped open the mask of glass that was across the blue liger's eyes and parts of it's face. "It's my Jager. Listen, where's Bit?" The Liger stared at her, acting as if it didn't hear her question. "Zero, please. I need to talk to Bit. I…need to be beside him. If not for him, then for me. I realize now how much I really need him in my life. Please." The Liger Zero turned around and stared back at the mountain like structure where a small waterfall sprouted out from the side. There, on the cliff at its peak sat Bit, who was oblivious as to what was happening below. "Thanks Liger. Now I know why Bit likes to speak to you."  
  
She hopped out of the Shield Liger and rushed through the trees. Pushing branches aside, she made her way through it all, ignoring the sharp thrones that'd prick her now and then. Finally she arrived at the summit of the mountain like structure. After a search for a spot to start climbing, she noticed that a stairway was built into it. There, she started to climb up the steps, taking her time to think up of a way to express her heart. The stars were out, they had a very beautiful scene, and most of all, she loved him. The time couldn't be any perfect to tell him how sorry she truly is. Sorry for causing him great despair by bringing back memories. Memories that should never had existed.  
  
And because it was her who caused Bit to receive the weight of a hero from his deceased father. Someone shouldn't have to carry so much on his very shoulders. Yes, he had Leon, Jack and Brad, but, they were his comrades in arms, they could only do so much. What he needed was someone special in his life to allow him a safe haven from it all. A place to feel secure, comfort,…love. That someone had to be willing to stand by him through his darkest hours and become his beacon of light. Someone like, her. She would become his beacon of light. She'd comfort him, protect him, love him. Doesn't matter if he's stronger. She'd care for his well being no matter what the cost. Even if it cost her, her life. To her, he was worth it.  
  
'Strange on how I've changed.' She placed a hand on her heart as she took another step, 'I remember when I was always me, me, me. But when he came, it slowly changed. We had our differences but we also had our moments. I treated him so badly in order to hide my feelings. I was scared that he'd laugh at me. I didn't want him to see me as a foolish woman. Or weak.' She laughed a bit, 'No, he'd never see me as a weak woman. He'd tease me, but, he'd never poke fun at me in a cruel way.' Then she stopped as her mind waged war with her heart, 'I…I can't. I can't express my feelings. If I do, then what if things change. What if we end up fighting a lot and hating each other. I couldn't bring myself to hate him. I…' The Gunsniper pilot turned toward the stars.  
  
'Bit could be the pilot that his father had said. The Jager itself puts enough stress on his body…if I don't tell him now, then I may lose him forever. What if the Liger Zero ends up killing him if he is the pilot? What if he's killed protecting the planet? I must tell him, I have to tell him. I can't lose him. I've already lost him once, I won't lose him again.' With new found strength, she started to march up the stairs once again, this time, she wasn't going to lose him. She was going to let him know that he's not alone. That she'd be the joy in his life. The joy he lost so long ago… 


	6. The Angel Who Healed His Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids.  
  
Bit was standing up on the cliff, staring at the stars above while grasping the locket around his neck. Memories of his past before the incident came flooding back. Memories of his mother and father and their life together. Like the time they went to the beach for his birthday, the time he received a puppy for Christmas, the time…he watched his life end. Though it ended on that day, it begun again when he met her. She became his guiding light, though, he'll never admit it.  
  
Leena's heart started to beat faster and faster as she approached as quietly as possible. Her mind was focused on one goal after her heart did a little convincing. Now, just inches apart, she gently wrapped her arms around him. His eyes opened in shock as he felt the arms circle him from behind. The soothing arms of one who used to beat on him. "Bit." The angelic voice called out to him, "I'm sorry." "Whatever, it doesn't matter." He answered a bit rudely, but he had every right to be rude with her, and she wasn't about to hold it against him. "I know how hard it is to lose a loved one." "You have no idea." "I've lost a loved one before. Remember? I lost my mother when I…" "That's different! You still have your father, your brother."

He tore away from her grasp as he turned around to face her, "But me? I have nothing left! Don't you get it? I'm all alone. So don't apologize for your actions, they don't change a thing." His voice was harsh, almost as his words. Their eyes met in a staring contest, one of anger, the other of sadness. He walked past her to leave, but her voice called for him to stop, "You're right. I don't know how it feels to be all alone. It must be tough, fending for yourself at such an early age. Not to having someone love you for so long."

His body was now on full alert, his eyes were fully open and his mind clear, for the words she said, were words that could only come from someone who was speaking from the heart, but, how would he reply? How do you reply with words when it comes to the heart? He turned around to face as her, as she did the same, "Bit, I don't want you to pretend that your happy anymore. I know that you throw on the false joy we're around you. Then when you smile, a very empty smile. But I want to change that. I want to give you the joy you lost so long ago. Fill that smile with the love of life. I want you to come home Bit, to the home you've always had but never knew."

He stared at her in disbelief, for he couldn't believe what she had said. He knew that she'd come to apologize and knew that she meant it from the heart, but to tell him to come home? He knew he had a home all the time, it was with them, but it isn't worth going back to the Toros's Hover Cargo if he didn't stop the Blue Fang Syndicate, then they might be targeted…she might be targeted.

"I can't return." He said a bit sadden from the fact. "Why not?" "I just can't." "It's because of those bad men" She paused while bringing her head toward the ground, "isn't it?" "I can no longer live at the Doc's Hover Cargo while they're around. They might come after me!" "So?" "So? You might be hurt if they do! This isn't one of your games where you try to prove how tough you are. This is real life!" "You think I don't know that! But, I couldn't stand the thought of being away from you." He immediately went wide-eyed, for that last sentence was something on his list of "things Leena would never say to Bit".

She gave a small hysteric laugh, "You know. It's kinda funny. I've always felt like I was closer to you then the others. Like a best friend? Or maybe even a sibling." Slowly her steps paced toward him cautiously, like he was a scared wounded dog on the streets, then she brought her head onto his chest, his heart beat rung in her ears like a drum, "But that day you left, I discovered what it was. I discovered that I was in love. In love with a pilot who I never really knew until now." Her head tilted upward to meet Bit's pained eyes, "Leena, I love you too. That's why I can't be by your side." "If you were to get hurt and I was at the base, it would tear my heart in two. I rather be by your side and be with you 'til the very end." "I can't…" Before he even finished his sentence, she butted in, "Bit. Please. My heart is crying when we're apart."

Gently he gave her a small kiss on the lips, "If that is your wish." She smile with a small tear running down her cheeks. "Thank you." "I think we should get going. Leon will be worried if we don't get back before tomorrow morning." She gave him a small nod as he took her hand and lead her down the makeshift steps to their zoids.

* * *

Leon yawned as he continued to pull damaged gray box from the base of the left blade, "Damn. I was hoping that it wasn't this." "Figure out why that blade won't energize?" Jack asked as he appeared out from no where and hopped into his Lightning Saix. "Yeah, blown laser charger." "Hmm, that must suck. Parts for a Blade Liger are rare, but a Red Blade Liger? Good luck finding one. I bet your starting to wish that you had a regular Blade Liger so all you had to do was replace the shield battery and you're done." "I know what you mean. But because we don't have a shield, we get to use a better energizer to make a much more powerful blade." "I don't see how you and Bit can stand using Laser Blades. All you really need is a good gun mounted on the back and some high speed Ion Boosters." 

The former Blitz Team leader closed the panel and climbed on top of the Liger and proceeded to his cockpit where he threw the damaged charger on the seat. "Speaking of Ion Boosters, I should be getting some in by tomorrow." "Last time I checked a Red Blade Ligers can't use Ion Boosters." "True, but the regular Blade Ligers can so we're going to take those and have Dr. Layon modify them a bit." "Keep it up and you'll be piloting another Liger Zero." Leon gave out a small laugh.

Jack looked at his watch, "Hmm, I'll be back shortly." "Where are you going?" "A buddy of mine has been doing a bit of digging for us and said he found something." "Well, if you stay out to late, bring some chinese." The mercenary just gave a wave of his hand to acknowledge that he was listening before closing the hatch and taking off.

* * *

Bit and Leena approached their Ligers, "Why don't we both take Zero." Leena looked at him a bit confused, "There's only one seat?" "I know. But this way, we can go home together." He looked up at the Shield Liger and yelled out, "Hey H.C.!" "Yes Bit?" The feminine voice from the Hover Cargo replied from inside both Ligers, "Take the Shield Liger back to base." "Roger that Bit. Shall I alert the others that you are returning?" "Sure. Why not?" The Shield Liger closed its hatch and turned around before taking off in a mad dash toward the base. 

Bit climbed into the Liger's cockpit and sat down in his seat. Leena then climbed in as well and sat on his lap, her head rested against his shoulder. With the press of a button, the hatch closed. "Hey buddy. Take us home on a slow jog." The Liger roared before it begun to move on its own. "Hey Leena?" "Yes Bit?" "Thank you." "For what?" "For showing me what I had all this time and never saw." "It was nothing." She said sleepily. "Good night, my red headed angel."


	7. Jack's Informant

Disclaimer: Getting tired of doing this so this disclaimer will count for the rest of the story. I DON'T OWN ZOIDS! If I did, there'd be a sequel to Zoids: New Century Zero with the return of Bit and his Liger Zero.

A/N: Eh, sorry for the long wait. I kept on writing new chapters and then ended up scratching it and starting over. I seem to do that a lot. Hell, one of my newer stories was almost completed twice but I didn't like the direction it was going so I ended up starting from scratch…well almost from scratch. More like a re-altered chapter 3. But this time, I think I created one I think that not only would appease me, but those who reads it. Please review and tell me what you think. NO FLAMES please. Oh yeah, the writing format will be a bit different than normal. Tell me what you think.

-------------

Jack Cisco sat at the bar with a cold beer bottle in front of him. Beside him was a scrawny man, smoking his cigarette and blowing smoke into the air, "The Blue Fang Syndicate has learned that Zachary Cloud's son is still alive. With all of the media attention he's been getting, it comes to no surprise. I'm afraid that now his life is in grave danger." The informant told Jack.

"We know. When Bit first discovered who Bit really was, I told him that the Blue Fang Syndicate knows that he's alive and will most likely act soon." Jack said before taking a sip of his beer.

"So he already knows about you?" The informant cocked an eyebrow as he looked at Jack.

"No, he doesn't. But he'll find out soon when I tell him." Jack looked at his beer bottle. "So tell what you know about the Death Suarer."

"It's on hold. Before Zachary Cloud's death, someone on the inside stole the disk containing the blueprints. It was discovered shortly after Zachary Cloud's death that he was the one who ordered the traitor to steal the blueprints. No one knows what he did with the blue prints. If the world found out about it, there would be a massive force opposing the Blue Fang Syndicate. But what they're really afraid is the information leaking to the rest of the syndicate." The informant sipped his beer.

"What's wrong with that?" Jack asked. The thought of the very same syndicate learning of its own project sounded bizarre to him. They were the one's who ordered the Death Suarer be rebuilt, weren't they?

"Kratos Archer is the head of military operations within the Blue Fang Syndicate. He's a man of honor who's only working for the Blue Fang Syndicate because they helped his daughter when she needed a heart transplant. There are no words to describe how brilliant he is in war games. He's ranked as the most cunning strategist and general in history. But even more deadly, he himself has been known to pull off countless assassinations for the organization." The informant said with pride in his voice.

"What does Kratos Archer have to do with this?" Jack slammed his beer down and sneered his words at the informant.

"You've had history in school, didn't you? Remember how it once almost destroyed our planet not once, but twice. Kratos could easily forget the Blue Fang Syndicate's 'kind deed' and assassinate them if his daughter is threatened in anyway. Rumor has it that he's starting to want out, saying that he's already paid his debt in full several fold." Said the informant.

Jack stared at his beer for a bit, thinking about the many options available. His eyes drifted to the TV screen in the far corner that was showing the news. On it was a child walking through the rubble of a one beautiful home. "So, if we discover where this disk is and give it to Kratos Archer, that'll be the end of the Blue Fang Syndicate?" Jack chugged the rest of his beer.

"Seems that way." The informant looked at his watch and pulled out a wallet. "Sorry for leaving without much notice, but I have a train to catch. Things are starting to get hot so it's best to leave town before it's too late. I suggest you do the same if you know what's good for ya." He left some money and then stepped through the door several feet away from them.

'I wish I could. But sometimes we must quit running from the past mistakes, even if it'll cost us our lives, and face the consequences.' Jack looked at the bartender, "I need another."

-------------

A young Bit Cloud sat in his father's Shield Liger, fixing the control board. Though he was so young, he already knew the Liger inside and out. "Once I'm finished, we'll be able to go on our weekly run through the desert." The sound of a car pulling in front of the house caught his attention as he suddenly looked up and through the window to see who's care was there. "Mom's home!" He cheered.

Suddenly, a motorcycle came racing down the driveway. The front of the motorcycle opened up to reveal a small set of rockets. From the looks of them, they could barely do as much damage as a grenade. In a loud roar, the two rockets left the bike and flew through the air and crashed into his mother's car. A loud explosion rocked the Shield Liger as the car exploded into flames. "Mother!" Bit called out.

"Bit, they're here. The Blue Fang Syndicate is here. Listen to me Bit, whatever you do, don't get out of the Shield Liger until everyone is gone. Then I want you to make a break for it and run! Got that?" He heard his father's voice on radio.

"Dad?" Bit asked with tears pouring down his face. He knew what his father was asking him, but the reason behind the order was unclear to him. Next thing he knew, his father stepped out of the house armed with a handgun. The assassin reached into his jacket and pulled out his own pistol. The two stared at each other, sweat flowing down their foreheads as the tension increased with each passing second. Then, it happened. Simultaneously, both guns went off. The assassin dropped his gun and placed his hand on shoulder as blood started to drip down. It was in that moment, Bit cheered that his father had won the duel, but the next moment revealed the true victor. Lifelessly, the gun slipped out of his father's hand as he suddenly collapsed onto the ground, breathing his last breaths of life. "Father, nooooooooooooooooo…"

"..ooooooooooooooo!" Bit shot up from his bed, sweating in terror.

"Bit!" He heard Leena shout out in concern as everyone barged through his door.

"You okay Bit?" Leon asked as he looked at his younger companion.

While his breathing started to slow back down to a normal pace, he blurted out, "I'm okay. Just had a bad dream."

"Well next time you have a bad dream, make sure you only scream in dreamland because some of us are sleeping." Brad scowled before leaving the room.

"Bit, you need anything?" Leon asked the blonde pilot.

"No thank you. Everything's alright now." Bit told the elder Toros.

"Then I'm going back to bed. See you in the morning." Leon then left the room and took off down the hallway toward the kitchen.

Leena sat down on his bed beside him, "Bad nightmare?"

"Bad nightmare." He repeated her words as he laid back down with back turned toward her, hiding the tears the had started to slide down his cheeks. Tears that were created from the nightmare. A nightmare that was deep down inside a memory that haunts him everyday of his life. A memory that he tries his best to get rid of but never can't.

He then felt his bed shift a bit beside him, as if Leena had scooted closer toward him. A warm sensation ran through his whole body as he felt her baby soft hands move across his side and around to his chest. Then came the softness of her nightgown pressed against his back with her breath on his neck. "Bit, if it'll help, I'll sleep with you tonight just in case you have another one of those dreams."

"Thanks Leena." Bit said as he placed a hand on hers.

"Just promise me one thing." Leena said to him.

"What's that?" He asked.

"That you tell me about your dream tomorrow. Deal?" Said the red head.

"Deal." Bit then kissed her hand and started to drift back to sleep.

-------------

Jack stepped into the kitchen with a large white back containing some Chinese food. He saw Leon digging in the fridge for something to drink. "Hey." Jack said as he sat the food on the counter.

"I was starting to lose hope." Leon popped open his coke. "So what all did you find out?" Leon asked as he sat down on a barstool.

"Well…" Jack started to tell the tale on how he sat in a bar, with a beer, talking to an old acquaintance of his. 


End file.
